


A= b+c

by Kit_Kat_27



Category: Hudson & Rex (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poor Jesse, breakfast discorveries, charah - Freeform, he'll need to bleach his eyes, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_27/pseuds/Kit_Kat_27
Summary: prompt of person A doesn't know person B and C are together until they walk in on them
Relationships: sarah/charlie
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	A= b+c

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt on Tumblr and thought it was perfect for the captain of our ship -Jesse
> 
> Enjoy !

Pulling onto Charlie’s street he admired the houses on the quiet street, even at this early hour, his own street had children playing out in the front gardens (which meant not many lie-ins). 

Charlie had moved over the summer; his old lease had run out on his apartment and coincidently had moved to a much bigger house a few streets away from Sarah. They all helped him move since they didn’t get much time off, but he’d noticed as they were doing so that Sarah had done the interior decorations, putting up pictures that he was sure that Charlie wouldn’t have picked himself. 

The bigger house meant that two cars could fit on the drive but as he went to pull his car into the normally free space, he was met with Sarah’s blue Honda sitting in the space. She often did ride to work with Charlie, (he enjoyed a good levelling of teasing the two of them when this occurred). But he couldn’t see why she would leave her car at Charlie’s when her house was so close unless she had stayed over in the guest room😉.

Not thinking anything of it, he decided to knock at the door anyway giving a few quiet raps since it was still early. One night the other week he had kept Charlie at the station all night after he had found links to a cold case in some CCTV, he had felt bad afterwards so had promised to buy Charlie breakfast sometime. 

Today was valentine’s day but neither were celebrating (that he knew of) and the diner they normally went to did Valentines themed milkshakes that reminded him of his childhood. He figured it was probably nicer to go to the diner when it was early to savour the peacefulness before they would have to return to the chaos of the station. 

He didn’t get to spend time with Charlie alone much, most of the time it was all of the gang (which he loved, he was a social bug) but it was nice hanging out with just Charlie. He looked up to him as a brother he never had, Charlie often let him ramble about all his worries and any new nerd stuff, giving him tips on how he could improve his undercover work while in turn, Charlie told him stories of his childhood visiting Aunt Miranda. 

They often would go for a walk after finishing a shift eating takeaway pizza, as Rex would often bounce along with barking for his share until one of them would give in. Each time they would fall in a natural rhythm. They didn’t meet often but when they did, he enjoyed every minute. 

He could hear the clattering of paws on the hardwood flooring, Rex definitely had a third eye he could sense who was who before you got out of the car and would probably open the door if his doggy paws allowed it. 

Last night, he’d let Charlie know of their morning plans, so presumed he would be ready to go but when the door was opened, he was met with the site of a just awoken Charlie Hudson. The picture-perfect hair was sticking up, he was clad in only a pair of boxers and confusion written on his face. 

“Jesse, hi what are you doing…”

He raised his eyebrows waiting for him to catch on. 

“.. ohh we were going to get breakfast. About that…” 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw puzzling movement behind Charlie. Rex, as per usual was by their feet. He saw a flash of grey moving across the corridor, Charlie hadn’t mentioned that he had a date (he thought he would still be traumatised from the dating app case). 

A female voice filled the silent air, “Charlie, who’s at the door? Do we have a case?” 

His jaw dropped when the figure came to rest behind Charlie, slinking their arms around his waist. It was Sarah, hair tousled (he didn’t want to know why) and wearing what seemed only one of Charlies old police academy t-shirts. 

The two of them smiled lovingly at each other, clearly not connecting the dots between the current situation and the person standing at the front of the door.

All 3 stood in the doorway, silence filling the air as everything kicked into motion, 

Jesse stuttering, stepped back from the doorway, throwing his hands in front of his eyes, “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I. I. didn’t mean to interrupt … I am going to wipe this from my memory”.

Sarah and Charlie unanimously paled at the realisation of what had just happened. 

“Jesse, ah hi. “

“shoot, I’m so sorry. Oh god ...I. I”

Not even looking back, Charlie shoved Sarah behind him as he scooped a pair of jogging pants off the sofa (there was a trail of clothes that led to the bedroom). Grabbing himself a t-shirt from another pile, trying not to laugh as he watched Sarah trying to get herself decent before Jesse re-opened his eyes.

Both communicate with their eyes, that they may as well fill Jesse on the new situation if they didn’t, they were bound to play 20 questions all day with him.

“It’s alright Jesse, you can open your eyes now”.

Cautiously he peeled his hands off his eyes, sighing with relief as his co-workers were now suitably dressed but also smiling from ear to ear as he made connections from their original attire and the state of the house.

He couldn’t help himself; Sarah and Charlie rolled their eyes before he started to question them, “So, I’m guessing you guys had a little fun last night, you do know that its valentine’s day, oooh did you celebrate early? Oh, my does this mean that you are together at last. Is that why Sarah’s car is still on the driveway.”

All the questions that had been building up inside of him ever since they started to pine for each other, were exploding out of him. Mentally fist-pumping as joe was going to have to pay up as he won the bet of when this would finally happen. 

Charlie was going to have stopped him before he exploded with excitement. He and Sarah weren’t planning to announce their new-found relationship like this, they had hoped for a couple more days of having that secret to themselves but now the cat was out of the bag.

Putting a finger to his lips for Jesse to calm down, sometimes Jesse had the same personality and energy as a golden retriever, waiting for silence before explaining. Jesse quietened but seemed to be silently vibration instead.

“As you might have guessed me and Sarah are together”, he met Sarah’s adorable eyes staring at him he was going to have to restrain himself until they sent Jesse on his way.

“We aren’t going to tell you when this started but it’s still new so don’t go diving for information ok or badgering us- “,

This was met with a huff,

“or Rex gets to have your share of pizza when the next Pizza night happens-”

He could see that Jesse was disappointed but hoped this would make up for it, “and I’m sorry about cancelling but we could go tomorrow morning when there’s a sale on valentines’ stuff?”

Jesse bent down to give Rex a belly rub, as he had rolled over acting attention deprived before answering, 

“Yeah, that’s cool, I can just tell you how great the milkshakes are. Anyway, I’m happy for you guys, you guys deserve it and are perfect for each other, I will see you at the station once Joe pays up” and with that he turned away heading back to his car with a smile on his face leaving the two lovebirds staring at each other perplexedly, ready to tell Joe all the newfound tea.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be up on valentines day but ao3 and google docs decided against this and I apologise for any grammar/ spelling mistakes that have occurred because of this but it's here now!
> 
> Do you really think Jesse is going to leave them alone and how much do you think Jesse and Joe bet on Charah ?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this and let me know what you think down below :)


End file.
